memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sovereign class
Is it really appropriate to list transphasic torpedoes as an armament of the Sovereign class? The Ent-E carried them for a specific time period and purpose, until the specifications were transmitted to the entire fleet - then EVERYONE had them. Again, for only a specific time and purpose, it would seem (unless later novels describe these torpedoes as standard loadout). --Captain Savar 15:14, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :The torpedoes are now listed only as among the weapons the Sovereign class's torpedo launchers are capable of firing.--Cicero 06:02, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I think the sidebar needs to reflect the general specification for the entire class, thinks like transphasic torpedoes and the Enterprise's one-use cloak could be noted in the main body of the article, but I don't think it's a sensible arrangement to list them in the sidebar. Also, why have all the registrations been removed? --8of5 22:58, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree with 8of5 about limiting the "irregular" fittings being mentioned in the sidebar. The sidebar is for the regular outfit of the class, not for the experimental uses in a few novels. :I also think the registries could be added again. -- Captain MKB 13:16, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::The registries aren't relevant to the listing of ships themselves. The listing is a guide which leads a reader to the individual ship pages, where the registrations of the individual ships are listed.--Cicero 15:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) And by that logic how is their date of destruction any more relevant? And I completely disagree, the registration is akin to a character's surname. --8of5 20:24, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Saucer separation does a Sovereign class starship have saucer separtion.-- 19:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Yep, used in the novels Ship of the Line and if I recall correctly. --8of5 00:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Advanced in what way? I'm not sure how the Sovereign proved to be so effective, as it's 2/5 the size of a Galaxy class, less adaptable and didn't show anything outstanding in the battle against the Borg; all it did was fire phasers and torpedoes... wow. I know this will upset a few mentally inept fanboys, but the Sovereign is in no way the most advanced ship in the fleet; either the Galaxy or Prometheus class takes that crown (the Prometheus either for its multi-seperation design, or the Galaxy class for shear power, adaptability and design efficiency. The Sovereign is just a show pony. --''unsigned'' :I don't know what part of the article you're referencing (the word "advance" doesn't appear in it, and a cursory reading didn't reveal a synonymous reference). The class was referred to as the most advanced in the fleet in First Contact, though, by Geordi during the briefing room sequence early in the film.--Columbia clipper 06:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Seconding Clipper's comment above. Is there anything in particular in the article that prompted your comment? Or is this simply spillover from your arguments with "a few mentally inept fanboys" in some other forum? (And do you not recognize the irony of disparaging others as "mentally inept fanboys" when you're essentially engaging in an argument over "Who's stronger? Tarzan or Flash Gordon?")--Emperorkalan 09:54, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I think we can see we are dealing with a crackpot with some unfounded opinions of 24th century military theory -- look at talk:Santin. :This person hasn't caught on that these talk pages are not a discussion forum. -- Captain MKB 10:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No. of Decks The sovereign class only has 23 decks which is clearly stated by John Eaves on several pages Click Here http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Talk:Sovereign_class Here http://www.ottens.co.uk/forgottentrek/tng_3.php and Here http://www.starshipdatalink.net/art/1701-e.html -- unsigned by new user' :...And Star Trek Nemesis states that there is a Deck 29. Both could be true, if the ship uses a split level numbering sytem, the ship could be 23 levels high but contain 29 distinct decks. Please stop attempts to disregard Nemesis, it is a valid source and you should not remove data related to it. -- Captain MKB 16:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sovereign specs Firstly, in regards to the decks. The ship has 24. I don't care what was mentioned in Nemesis (which is currently my favourite Star Trek film) or in First Contact. The numbers 26 and 29 were bloopers. Clearly stated on Star Trek Blooper sites and officially recognised as such by the creators. Secondly, keep in mind that as mentioned in Dillar's book RESISTANCE by ... I think it was either Worf or the tactical officer ... ALL SHIPS WITHIN TEN YEARS PRIOR TO THE NOVEL were built with Cloaking tech. To be integrated into the ship it needed an Admiral's top-secret ident code. So, with respect, don't say that leaving the cloaking device out of the sidebar is because the sidebar reflects the regular class outfit because the regular class outfit would have included it's top-secret cloaking device. ... ...Or are you worried that a Romulan spy might read that and dob us in to his government? :The production people that have commented that they made mistakes all the way through Trek, but just because it is on "Star Trek Blooper" sites, that means nothing. Those just collect a bunch of mistakes that were made, and nothing more. The creators have, to what I've seen anywhere, confirmed that those bloopers are "officially recognized." Even if they had, we have to go with what is a) on screen, and b) in books. What's on a random website is irrelevant. -- sulfur 13:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::As to cloaks, if there is actually a source that states this, we can reference what it says (as opposed to what you think or misremember it saying). As to putting this is the sidebar, sorry, no, there are still no ships known to have fully enabled full-time cloaking technology. -- Captain MKB 21:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC)